72 Pillars
'"72 Pillars"' (72 柱 ''72 hashira) is an attribute given to cards named after the 72 demons of the Ars Goetia. Sets with 72 Pillars Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack *Trial Deck 7: Tomorrow! Asmodai Playstyle 72 Pillars (in Magic World) mainly rely on rush tactics, often with size 1 Monsters and occasionally reduce Sizes to always have 3 attackers on the field, and sometimes use abilities to call monsters during the Attack Phase to do potentially more than 3 attacks in one turn. Because their monsters tend to be low powered, they use a large variety of effects that can get rid of obstacles that their weaker monsters would struggle to take down on their own. They also have many "on-call" abilities and effects that return monsters to the hand and reuse those abilities. List of 72 Pillars Cards Danger World Monsters Size 1 *Armorknight Asmodai Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Abymodai Wanted to be a Black Death Dragon *Kyomodai Wants to Change the World *Mystery-filled Buddy Fighter, Gaimodai Size 4 *Demonic Life Demise Dragon, Azi Modai Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Gaomodai & Balmodai *Nanchatte Library, Kugumodai Size 2 *Balmodai Could be a Dragon of the Sun Magic World Items *Sorcery Book, Goetia *Sorcery Book, Theurgy *Tome of Sorcery, Almandel Spells *Asmodai Onstage! *BAR King Solomon *Emergency Ward, Neverland *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *Let's have fun! *Make Some Noise! *Noisy Danceroom *One More Set! *Solomon's Great Barrier *Whazzap? Impacts *Asmodai Eternal Rolling Back-drop! *Diabolical Hardcore! *Gatling Hardcore!! *Judge Asmodai’s Super Impartial 3 Rounds, Rock! Paper! Scissors! Monsters Size 0 *Boy Transformation! Asmodai *Demon Musician, Amdukias *Eliminator, Glasya Labolas *Magic Realm Fantasista, Selle *Mikazuchi Follower, Glasya Labolas *Storm Summoning Fullfool Size 1 *Art of Body Duplication! Asmodai *Charismatic Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai *Demon Dealer, Haagenti *Demon Doctor, Buer *Demon Knight, Aibolos *Demon Lord, Asmodai *Demon Lord, Asmodai "Re:B" *Demon Lord Again! Asmodai *Demon Lord's Deputy, Vineah *Demon Maestro, Bathin *Demon Realm Architect, Gamigin *Demon Realm Computer, Vassago *Demon Realm Death Metal, Valefar *Demon Realm Scientist, Purson *Demon Realm Warrior, Zepar *Betrayal Expert, Aunas *DJ of Graveyard, Bune *Event Producer Aym *Fallen Angel, Paimon *Finisher Bow, Leraje *Follower, Gaap *Gentleman, Malphas *Fervent Demon Lord Teacher, Asmodai *Hunter of the Magical Forest, Leraje *King of General Knowledge, Furcas *Let's Play! Asmodai *Deceiving Shax *Little Professor, Crocell *Magic Realm Bouncer, Andless *Preacher of Beauty, Gremory *Reminiscing the Homeland Marcosius *Shiny! Asmodai *Street Racer, Eligos *Warrior, Halphas Size 2 *Dance! Asmodai *Dandy Guy, Sitri *Demon Realm Negotiator, Gusion *Demon Realm Prosecutor, Nebiros *Demon Sommelier, Zagan *Eastern Demon Sword Emperor, Baal *Evil Spirit Leader, Kimaris *Fallen Angel of Rage, Beleth *Great Commander, Dvorak *Great Duke, Astaroth *Liar, Fullfool *Magic Realm Seaman, Forneus *Mediator, Botis *Mysterious Decarabia *Overturn Demon Lord, Asmodai *Protector of Friendship, Barbados *Rockin' Demon Lord Teacher, Rucifiel *Sky Poet, Amon *Super Tough! Asmodai Size 3 *Black Sage, Bim (Dual/Darkness Dragon World) *Champion Wrestler Asmodai *CHAOS Beleth *Demon Programmer, Marbas *Demon Realm Knights Leader, Sabnac *Dogged Demon Lord, Asmodai *Fallen Angel of Rebellion, Rucifiel *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel *INV Second Omni Demon Lord, Death Asmodai *Rebel, Belial *Second Omni Demon Lord, Asmodai Impact Monsters Size 2 *Asmodai, “Diabolical Sparta Teachings!” Star Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Self-styled Buddy Police, Tasumodai Size 2 *Jackmodai Aspires to be a Star Dragoner List of Support Cards Magic World Items *Sorcery Book, Goetia *Tome of Sorcery, Almandel Spells *Asmodai Onstage! *Bestie! *Devil Advantage *Devil Reverse *Great Spell, Demon’s Concert *Great Spell, Devil's Rock and Roll *Great Spell, Saturday Night Devil Fever *I’m Wicked! *Let's Have Fun! *Make Some Noise! *Mind of Hardcore *Noisy Danceroom *On Fleek! *Solomon's Great Barrier *Whazzap? Impacts *Diabolical Hardcore! *Gatling Hardcore!! Monsters Size 1 *Demon Lord, Asmodai "Re:B" *Demon Lord's Deputy, Vineah *Follower, Gaap Size 2 *Great Duke, Astaroth *Magic Realm Seaman, Forneus Size 3 *Rebel, Belial *Fallen Demon Lord, Rucifiel Category:Danger World Category:Magic World